


on curves

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Eddie thinks all of Ben is beautiful, including the parts he’s been mocked for.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	on curves

Eddie lies across Ben’s stomach, the deep vibrations of his laugh echoing against Eddie’s skin. He rests his cheek on the dense hair growing down his belly, obscuring a scarred ‘H.’ As he watches the man’s shy ramblings, his fingers trace the pale stripes crossing his hips. Ben fidgets and Eddie pulls away.

“I’m sorry, is that not okay?”

Ben shakes his head. “No, it’s just... you know, who likes stretch marks?”

Eddie props himself up on the mattress and presses kisses into the faint lines, leaving hints of lip gloss. “I do,” he murmurs into Ben’s skin.

“I do.”


End file.
